


Harry Potter and The Factor Wars

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Faction wars, M/M, Wizarding Wars, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: Harry was abandoned by his own family, he was in fact the boy who lived but it seemed his parents and the rest of the world just couldn't see the truth, so he left it as it was.Follow Harry in this new world where he is accepted by two unlikely people whom think themselves parents to him, read how they watch their son proudly at his Choosing Ceremony. How a certain Dauntless becomes smitten with him, how his biological parents realise their mistake and read how Harry punishes them for it, he's no longer the child they abandoned, he's stronger.





	Harry Potter and The Factor Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters of those belonging to the world of Divergent. This is my story so please do not sue.
> 
> Right hi guys, I do hope you've read the Authors Note on my other three works, if you have not I suggest you do, and NO it's not bad news.
> 
> If there are any mistakes, spelling errors and the like, let me know, thanks.
> 
> Read my note at the end alright. I need help.

It’s simple really. He was abandoned by his own parents, his own brother, twin brother even, all because of one man’s say so, all because they thought him a liar. He remembered a feeling of love and acceptance once upon a time, he remembered feeling no different to his twin brother Charles. They may not have looked the same, taking different features from different parents but they were meant to be family damn it. His family may not have seen it but Harry could, he had features mostly from his grandmother Dorea Black and his mother, but no one else seemed to see it, he could just by looking at moving photographs. 

Everything changed the night The Dark Lord came to kill him and his brother, but what no one seemed to realised that it was him that received the killing curse not his brother, he was just flung back in the aftershock of the spell rebounding to Voldemort. Dumbledore seemed to have believed it was his brother and slowly he could remember that his mother and father seemed to cherish his brother more than him. They didn’t love them equally anymore, and the last time he remembers playing with Charles was the time his mother took Charles away and told him not to play with the defective twin. And so Charles never played with him anymore.

Dumbledore even thought that he should be taken somewhere else so he wouldn’t be a distraction to Charles, but his parents had said that they could use him around the house when they gave the house elves a break from work, and that is what they did. 

Harry had grown to know what it was like to live on minimal food and drink, to be tired all the time, to work on his hands and knees, to know searing pain on his back. To know that no one would save him. He was neglected and ignore. He grew to look after himself, and even the house elves grew worried for him, they started to pitch in and look after their young master.

His parents never asked where he was or if they saw him asked how he was. It was like they forgot he even existed. So at those times when they forgot his existence he studied. Both muggle and magical knowledge. He created spells and potions all on his own, well not really, he did have help from many books, most were written by one Severus Snape, he loved those books. He learnt many things and what shocked him the most was what he learnt about the muggles. 

It seemed they had a war, it was not accurate per say but it seemed as those certain people what muggles to evolve in a way. He wasn’t too sure, the information he had was not accurate. There were apparently only two cities for muggles out there left, one hidden from the other city. And the city that was not hidden didn’t even know of the other cities existence. It was all so strange for Harry. He did know that the one not hidden from the world was Chicago, and that it was reminiscent of Hogwarts. Hogwarts had four houses in which a hat chose the house that suit you most, whereas Chicago had five factions, in which you chose. It was all very fascinating to Harry and one day he hoped to find out more.

 

* * *

 

Years went by and Harry was turning 11 with his twin, just not with his twin, if that made sense. His parents were holding a big birthday party for Charles and many people were invited, and so many other children their age too, but Harry wasn’t allowed to be there after all he would only ruin his brother’s party. In all honesty it was his birthday too. So why, why was he not as important. Of course he forced these feeling deep down not to show, but hope had yet to extinguish in Harry’s heart. Though he didn’t know it would soon.

 

* * *

 

During the party three individuals were wondering where Harry was. Two being Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sirius was Charles Godfather and Remus was Harry’s, so it was a little odd that neither of the two had seen Harry in years, and every time they asked where Harry was Charles would do something to get their attention and it was forgotten, but now they both realised that something was just not right with this picture, one being the banner hanging from the ceiling saying ‘Happy Birthday Charles’, where was Harry’s name, they both wondered as it was Harry’s birthday today too. But the last one being Severus Snape, whom was forgiven by Lily and was able to keep his friendship with her, dared to ask the very question on both Sirius’s and Remus’s mind.

“Lily, I had thought it was both Charles and Harry’s birthday today, where is Harry?” He had asked in a very stoic voice, bordering no concern, but deep down he was very concerned.

Lily looked at her childhood friend and grimaced, “Hm, he is of no importance Sev, this day is all about Charles. I have no idea where that beast is. He is of no concern of mine, not anymore. I have my Charles, my Saviour of the Wizarding World to think about, there cannot be any distractions.”

Severus was gobsmacked, Lily was never like this, or had he been blind. He had though the other brat would be like his twin brother another Potter to annoy him running around. But no he had not even seen the youngest Potter since the defeat of The Dark Lord.

Sirius and Remus though were seething. “Where is my godson!?” Remus practically shouted at Lily.

As she was about to answer James walked in and answered the question with practised easy, “Where he ought to be, beneath our feet.”

All three were staring at the two as if they had gone crazy, and then the cherry on top was Albus’s answer, “He is of no importance to any of us anymore, he would be a distraction to Charles and Charles cannot be distracted by his brother, he needs to concentrate on his education and training if he is to fulfil the prophecy and destroy Voldemort when he returns, and he will return my boys, he will. And when he does Charles will free us of him once more.”

When it looked like they were about to protest, Albus raised his hand in the air, “I will not hear of it. Move on, he is not longer important.”

Before anything else was said and done a boy that looked very much like his father, but still had his baby fat ran over to the adults, shouting, “Uncle Siri, Uncle Remi, it’s my birthday, play with me, play with me.” And the adults that didn’t have the heart to say no, went to go play with him. And little Harry was yet again forgotten, but this time someone had walked off in a stromp before the little Potter could get his attention.

Severus went mulling about the Potters Manor, they had moved from Godric’s Hollow after the attack, looking for one Harry James Potter, whom he found after searching for an hour, in the attic, now Severus never knew a manor as big as this one had one, but it did. He spotted the child curled up, with dry tear tracks down his cheeks, a blanket wrapped around him with a book on his lap. A potions book, one written by himself. The child look so different compared to his brother and parents. He had black hair that reached his shoulders very much like his own just with a few curls which looked like they came from his Black heritage though he had a fringe, he had green eyes just like his mother though, a cute button nose, high cheek bones and a rather skinny form. At that point Severus knew what he would do.

He went back downstairs and to the apparition point of the manor, apparated back home, grabbed his old potions book with all his personal notes in it, he was going to take it to school with him to use some as reference but he worried he may have lost it eventually with all the students running around.

He apparated back to the Potter’s Manor, made sure no one saw him leave and come back and made his way back to the very top of the manor. This time when he reached the attic he opened the door fully and then knocked on the door so that the child could see it was him and not someone else and not let him in.

 

* * *

 

Harry had looked up startled just a bit, and looked upon the stranger. He was crouched on the floor next to his bed, it wasn’t the best bed but when he was crying he tended to do so on the floor. He looked at the man in all black, with a slightly crooked nose and black hair that reached his shoulders. He didn’t recognise the man and wonder why he was here and not downstairs celebrating Charles birthday with everyone.

The stranger then proceeded to say something, “I see you enjoy reading the books I have written.” A finger pointing towards the book Harry was indeed reading.

Harry finally having a name to the stranger even though he didn’t introduce himself, he must have been placed in Slytherin, “Yes, they are my favourite books, sir. The one’s my brother won’t touch.”

“Hm, well I must say you have good taste. I have brought you something for your birthday, I apologise I did not wrap it, but seeing at you were enjoying my book I thought to bring you something more personal.” Walking towards him now, he watched as Severus Snape kneel on the ground in front of him and hand him a book. “Happy Birthday Harry.”

Harry looked at the man, eye sight going a little blurry due to fresh tears pooling within his eyes, a few stray tears escaping and falling down his face. Taking the book that was being handed to him, “Thank you sir. Thank you.” He looked at the man and then down at the book in his hands and opened the cover, it was a well warn book, he read on the top ‘This book is the property of the Half-Blood Prince’, Harry looked questioningly at Severus Snape once more.

“It was my potions book when I was in Hogwarts, also I am the Half-Blood Prince because my mother was the last in the line of the Prince family. And I am a Half-Blood like yourself. This was all I could possibly think of in such short notice, but I wanted you to have something for your birthday Harry.” Answering Harrys unasked question.

“Now I must leave before anyone realises what I have done, but before that, let me fix that bed of yours, and the blankets too, it won’t be much but it will stay warm during winter, cool during summer, and always be comfortable for you when you need to use it, anyone else will see a horribly disfigured bed.” Harry watched once again as the man stood in full height and magically transfigured his bed, comforter, pillows, and blankets into brand new items, and all in the shade of green. 

He reached out and felt the blankets, they were soft and indeed warm, he looked up at the man and made a decision. He got off the floor, placed his present on the new transfigured bed and made his way to the man and hugged him and saying the only words he could to have the man understand, “Thank you, thank you, thank you so much.”

 

* * *

 

Severus was overwhelmed, he was being hugged by a Potter, but Harry didn’t look like a Potter, all in all he looked like Dorea Black. He returned the hug with full strength. He gave Harry a kiss on the top of his head and told him, “It is my pleasure Harry, now I must go, I will see you at Hogwarts, it is of course the year you will start at the school, and I look forward to testing your knowledge in my subject, which is potions, but you might have known that already.”

Removing the boy from his hold, ruffling his hair a bit. “Goodbye Harry.”

“Goodbye.” Was said in such a quiet voice one might have not have heard it if it was so silent in the attic.

Severus tuned away from the child and went on his way, he would see the child at Hogwarts, and he had a feeling that Harry was going to be in his house and if he was, he was going to need protection.

* * *

 

 

Harry watched Severus Snape leave his room, he was happy, someone out there cared even just a little, but he gathered that the professor wasn’t the type of person to share or even show his feelings, but Harry didn’t mind, not at all. The only thing Harry feared at the moment was Hogwarts. He wanted to go, but he just knew that his parents would have something to say about it, and if he did get to go, it wouldn’t be for long. 

But he didn’t know yet, just how right he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, now I would like to tell everyone I really appreciate the comments, they help, also thank you for reading. Now to the next bit of business, I am writing a lot of fanfiction with Harry Potter in it, all is slow going but there's one I want help with, I'm having difficulty with a story, now I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.   
> It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).  
> Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.   
> During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).  
> Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.  
> Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.   
> Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.   
>    
> Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.


End file.
